


Confessions

by lily_bugg



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apex Legends, Developing Relationship, Elliot Witt x Renee Blasey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mirage x Wraith, Miraith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_bugg/pseuds/lily_bugg
Summary: Elliot Witt and Wraith, who discovered her name, have a bonding moment after a near-death experience for Elliot.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! 
> 
> Got some more Miraith for ya. This idea came up in my head after studying some Apex lore and just thought how Mirage and Wraith could bond over the loss of family. If you like it, please leave some kudos and share with your friends! 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @ lily_bugg1 for more art and writing content if ya'd like or on Twitter @ lilybugg6 for random stupidity!

They had lost. Losing wasn't nice. It hurt, a lot. Despite being able to respawn with most of their injuries healed, it still hurt when they got obliterated by a charge rifle.

Elliot had coughed up a lot of blood in the respawn chamber and Wraith had stood by him the entire time. He had been surrounded and there was no way out for him. He had been trying to find a respawn beacon to bring Wraith and Pathfinder back, but had already use his ultimate when he was surrounded. The enemy squad showed no mercy as they had obliterated him with bullets and off to the chamber he went.

Wraith was so concerned when he appeared because he was so badly injured, the medics were amazed he got back in time.

However, he was breathing soundly now, all the blood washed up and he was in casual clothes rather than his game gear. He was still sleeping and Wraith sat on the side of his bed. Pathfinder approached and wave. "Hello friend! How is he?" the friendly robot greeted to Wraith.

"He's fine Path," she replied, rubbing a thumb across the trickster's hand. "Just resting. I've never seen one of the Legends get beat up this badly."

"Well, Dr. Caustic was on that squad. You know him, when he is in the ring, he is a terrifying opponent," Pathfinder stated.

Wraith snorted. "Yeah. Sucks that he won."

Pathfinder looked around, his single light twinkling. "How do you think Elliot will fare once he wakes up?"

"He'll be fine Path. No need to worry. You can go have fun. I think I saw some people concerned that you were downed in that last game."

Pathfinder looked back at the Void walker. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Wraith replied, her eyes soft and comforting. "A lot of people cheer for you, like they do for El."

Pathfinder's screen changed from a concerned face to it's famed happy face. "I will go find them and make them smile!"

"You go do that."

The robot held a hand out for a hi-five and Wraith returned it. Then he was off.

Wraith looked back down at Elliot who began squirming around. Looked like he was coming out of his coma.

His eyes opened and Wraith was relieved to see those chocolate eyes. "Hello there, sleepyhead," she greeted, a small smile on her face. That little smile immediately brightened Elliot's mood. He loved seeing her smile because it was so rare. She smiled more around him ever since they had declared their feelings for each other. Their relationship was still a little fresh and both didn't know how to react; Wraith not used to being loved and Elliot not used to being committed to one girl.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Elliot smiled, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He certainly felt better because his classic smirk was plastered on his face.

Wraith rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You've been out for a while and I'm hungry." She stood up and moved out of the way so he could get up too.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but froze. "How long was I out?" he asked, looking at the floor.

Wraith had to think. "For about a day, I think."

"A day?!" Elliot looked back her, his eyes wide with shock. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

Wraith gave a small huff of a laugh and turned around. "Long enough to be starving. Come on." She didn't wait for him to ask more questions and instead walked out of the recovery room. She heard him follow after and then walk next to her.

While they had admitted they had feelings for each other, they still hadn't really held hands, kissed, or done any physical contact. Elliot mainly keeping his hands to himself out of respect of Wraith. He knew she was uncomfortable with touching due to whatever happened to her in the mental facility. On Wraith's end, she was just too nervous to start physical affection towards Elliot. She was still trying to figure out the feelings she had towards him. When she had saw him for the first time, she had disliked his over-the-top personality. He was too loud and too much for her. Trying too hard to be a show off. But then she saw past Mirage and saw Elliot Witt. She saw that he was more terrified than he let on. She wanted to know more about Elliot rather than see Mirage all the time, but they were still opening up to each other. A process that she knew would take a little time. It still took her a while to get used to calling him Elliot and then El, her nickname for him. She really liked the name and presumed that he liked her saying it too. She, of course, hadn't told him why she was in the Apex Games, nor that she found some information about who she was.

They walked in silence, side by side to a fancy diner reserved for the Legends and top paying fans. However, it was late at night and the diner was almost empty. Wraith assumed it was because most people were celebrating the new Champions. It still hurt that they lost, but she didn't really care about winning. The Apex Games were her path to getting closer to the truth about herself and what happened to her.

She still wondered why Elliot was in the Games.

They found a lone booth in the corner of the diner and sat down across from each other. The table came to life with the menu and Elliot scrolled through, undecisive as what to eat. He was starving. "I don't know if I want a pizza or a burger," he whined, looking at both options.

Wraith took a look at both and shrugged. "We could share a pizza," she suggested.

Elliot smiled and then put the order in. "What do you want on your half?" he asked.

Wraith looked at the options. She had only had pizza once and that was with Elliot after they won a game at the beginning of their relationship. It was a meat lover's pizza with all sorts of toppings on it and she hadn't been fond of it. She hadn't really tried many foods so she didn't know what would taste good. She did like the pizza itself so she just shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just the normal pizza."

Elliot looked at her with a raised eyebrow but put the order in nonetheless. He also ordered a few martinis. They could use them after that epic fail of a game.

The drinks came first and he grabbed his glass and held it in the air. "To not completely dying," he cheered. Wraith chuckled before clinking her glass against his.

The air around them was awkward, but they still felt comfortable around each other. Elliot looked at his arms, scarred from many battles. Wraith looked at the grey shirt he wore, which hugged his torso a little tightly. She could see his form underneath it. His hair was a mess, curly and side-swept like normal, but a little frizzy. His beard was also a little fuzzy. He looked like a mess, but she actually thought he looked…hot. His messiness added to his looks. She couldn't help but look at the scars on his face, the pale markings stark against his bronze skin. She wanted to reach out and trace the one across his eye, but held back.

His eyes lifted to meet hers.

Her cheeks heated up and she crossed her arms and immediately looked away from him. She saw him smirk in the corner of her eye. Busted. She liked to look at him a lot and just study subtle features about him. She was good about not getting caught staring. Turns out she lost this time.

He didn't say anything, but she could feel his eyes trail over her in return. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She wore a black turtle neck that was loose on her small frame. Her hair was falling out of its bun. She was worried he could see the bags under her eyes from the little sleep she got. She had stayed by his side the entire time he was knocked out. The voices talking to her and her worry not letting her rest. She was also afraid he would dislike the paleness of her skin or the way her blue eyes were eerily glowing at times.

She didn't know why she felt so nervous being looked at by him, the way he studied her like she studied him. She was not used to it. She didn't know much about herself and didn't know much about people and socializing. After he finished studying her, he leaned back with a smile. "I don't know if I've ever told you, but you are absolutely breathtaking. Seriously stunning and gorgeous."

Wraith was not expecting that. She turned back to him, her eyes wide. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "I've seen many woman in my life who try to make themselves look good, overdosing themselves on makeup, plastic surgery, skimpy outfits, the whole nine-yards. But you…you just have a natural beauty that could never compare to anyone else in this universe."

Wraith didn't know what to say. This wasn't Mirage. This was Elliot speaking from the heart. She could tell by the softness in his eyes, the way his smile was soft and comforting, not smirky and cocky. Wraith unfolded her arms and looked at her hands. "I don't know if I was always like this. This pale. My eyes so strange. I remember coming out of the facility with no hair." She clenched her fists. "I didn't care how I looked, I just wanted answers."

Elliot's smile faded. "Whatever they did to you, they'll pay for it, Wraith." He sounded so serious. She wasn't used to him sounding serious. The only time she had heard him act serious was when he was talking to himself while fixing his holo-tech when it got damaged in a fight.

She looked at the table and then back to him. "I got some."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Some what?"

"Answers." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "My name…Wraith is what I called myself because I didn't know who I was. But I found out. I haven't told anyone because…I didn't know how to feel about it."

"You don't have to tell me Wraith, if you don't feel comfortable with it," Elliot replied leaning forward. He reached out hesitantly with his hands and grabbed hers. She looked at his face and saw the sincerity in them.

"That's the thing. I want you to be the first to hear. Since…Since we are familiar with each other, I want you to say my name. I want to hear if it's right. Like when I said your name. You said you loved the sound of it. I want…I want to feel the same," she explained.

Elliot gave Wraith a reassuring smile. "What is it?"

Wraith took a breath. "Renee. My name is Renee Blasey."

Elliot's eyes lit up. It was like meeting a new person. Wraith, when she was around him was always different. More soft, timid, and gentle. Maybe this was because she was Renee. A scared girl with no memory. "Renee. Renee Blasey," Elliot said, rolling the name around on his tongue. "Renee." Something lit up inside of Wraith as he said her name. She loved the sound of it from his lips. "That's such a pretty name."

Renee looked at him, smiling a little bit. "I like it when you say it," she admitted.

"Does it feel right?"

She nodded. "Perfect."

The pulled apart from each other as a robot appeared with their pizza on a pan. They smiled at each other as they began digging in.

***

After dinner, the two headed back to the building where all the Legends lived. Elliot led Renee to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight," Elliot called out to her.

She turned around and looked at him who was standing in the doorway. She didn't want their time together to end right now. And she figured this was her chance to know Elliot Witt. She grabbed his hand and tugged him into her room. She closed the door behind him. She could see his face change to shock. This was a step they had not done. His hand was still in hers and she didn't want to let go. She pulled him over to the couch where they sat down. She sat cross-legged facing him. He mimicked her position.

Hesitantly, Renee reached up and traced the scar across his eye. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She was so gentle.

"Why did you join the Apex Games?" she asked, after pulling her hand away.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked at her confused. "Uh…fame and glory," he said, with a smile.

Renee looked at him with disbelief. "I don't want a Mirage answer. I want an Elliot Witt answer. I've seen you drop the act. You don't act like you belong in the Games."  
Elliot sighed and looked at the gap between them. "If I told you, will you tell me why you joined? Really?"

Renee clicked her tongue. "I told you: I want answers. I want answers as to what happened to me, why I'm like this and who I was. That's why. The Apex Games are my lead to that. I've already learned more than I could imagine."

Elliot sighed. "Fine." He took a look at her curious eyes and couldn't hide the truth from her. "I grew up with four older brothers. I always vied for my mother's attention since I was the youngest. I wanted to be the center of attention, but it was hard with all my brothers. When the Frontier War started, they went off to fight, leaving me and my mother alone. It was a hard time, but in that time my mom and I got closer. She started teaching me about her holo-tech and I learned so much. She said I was very int-inte…smart even though I had a hard time speaking and pron-pro…saying words." Renee could tell he was getting nervous. He always stammered and couldn't say words when nervous. A lot of people chalked it up to him being stupid. But he was actually smart. "I learned so much with my mom. But so much time passed and we never saw my brothers again. They went missing. One day, I saw the Apex Games and wanted to join. I needed to get my mind off of losing them, but didn't want to leave Mom behind. One morning, she woke up and gave me some personalized tech and said 'Go follow your dreams, Elliot'. I gave her a kiss and went to join.

The Games succeeded in letting me forget about missing my brothers, but as time went on…" Renee saw tears forming in his eyes. She reached out and held his hands. There was no nervousness in this touch. She squeezed his hands comfortingly and waited for him to continue. "I don't know why, but my mom started to lose her memory. I called her one day and she didn't remember me. She had a faint memory, but I had to remind her. When I visited her, she barely remembered. Almost every week I have to call her and remind her that I'm her son. She still watches the Games. Watches me. She tries to remember but can't. The last time I called, she didn't even remember my name." Elliot began to cry. "I lost my brothers and now I'm losing her. The only reason I parti-partick-…shit!" Elliot got frustrated with himself. "I only play the Games because it's the only way I can stay sane. The fans, fame, money, makes me feel like I'm doing something. Because without them, I have nobody. I lost my brothers and with every passing day, I'm losing my mom. I have nobody left."

Elliot stopped talking. He started crying heavily now. Renee had never seen this before. She never imagined Elliot could cry. She never imagined that he had such a sad story. Losing his family like that. Renee couldn't even remember hers if she had one, but she realized how similar they were. She removed her hands from his and reached up to cup his face. She wiped the tears away and made him look at her. Her eyes searched his and she could see how lonely he was. "You have me, Elliot." With that, she kissed him.

The force caused them to fall back on the couch, Renee on top of him. They didn't break their kiss. Elliot's lips were so soft under Renee's. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She fit perfectly in his grasp. He was still crying underneath her, but they turned into sobs of happiness. She pulled away, hovering above him. She brushed his curl hair out of the way. He was smiling, his lips still quivering. She looked in his eyes and saw something so precious that she would fight through the Void to keep a hold of.

"Thank you, Renee," he whispered.

She smiled brightly. "Elliot…I knew there was a reason you had joined. It just didn't seem normal for you. But I didn't realize how sad it was for you." She stroked his cheeks. "If you think you're alone, just know, I'm always here for you. I know your brothers will come back one day. And I know your mom will regain her memory. I don't think she could truly forget you. You’re too wonderful."

Elliot twitched underneath Renee again with a sob. "T-thank you."

Renee smiled again and gave him another kiss. This kiss was more powerful, Elliot returning it. One hand reached up and grabbed her neck and her closer into the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. Renee could feel her cheeks firing up and could only imagine how red they were on her pale skin. Elliot's hand on her back began rubbing circles and sent shivers down her spine. Renee grabbed his hair.

They pulled away, hands still where they were and they were panting. Renee felt hot, her entire body on fire which was unusual considering she was cold a lot. Elliot was flabbergasted, staring up at Renee with so much love in his eyes. There was silence that followed their intense kiss and a wave of tiredness washed over Renee. She calmed down and laid down on Elliot's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rested her head underneath his chin.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, Renee?"

"Remember when I said I'm not sure how I felt towards you?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what it is." She looked at him and he looked at her. "Love."

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Renee smiled. She may not know her past, but she knew she had a future with Elliot Witt. "I love you, too."


End file.
